Gedenke der Vergangenheit
by Luzifer
Summary: ...aber lebe für die Zukunft. Verschiedene CielxSeb Oneshots/Songfics. 1.) "Scherbenmeer" - annähernd melancholisch 2.) "Another Night" - eher kitschig 3.)" Sommertage" - zuckersüß
1. Scherbenmeer (Christina Stürmer)

Hey,

hier eine kleine Songfic (meine erste), die mir eingefallen ist, als ich mal meine Musiksammlung durchgehört habe...

Ich dachte, vielleicht findet ja jemand Gefallen daran.

Viel Spaß!

Disclamier: Es gehört nichts mir, Kuroshitsuji gehört Yana Toboso und das Lied "Scherbenmeer" Christina Stürmer.

* * *

Es war später Abend, Regen peitschte gegen das Fenster, Donner rollte und Blitze zuckten über den Himmel.

Ciel Phantomhive saß nachdenklich in seinem Lieblingssessel vor den flackernden Flammen des Kamins in seinem geräumigen Zimmer, welches nun außerhalb des Feuerscheins in tiefe Dunkelheit gehüllt war. In seinen Händen hielt er ein dickes Buch, aber er las nicht. Er sah es nur an und dachte nach. Dachte an sein Leben, wie er es derzeit führte und daran wie es enden würde.

Denn Ciel war kein normaler junger Mann von sechzehn Jahren. Nein, er war gebunden an einen Vertrag. Gebunden an den Vertrag eines der schrecklichsten Wesen, die je in Büchern existiert hatten. Gebunden an einen Teufel. Jenen dämonischen Gefährten, der seit Jahren an seiner Seite war und für seine Dienste etwas verlangte, dass Ciel ihm geben würde, wenn seine Ziele erreicht waren. Seine Seele. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger als das essentiellste Gut eines Menschen.

Und über eben diesen Dämonen dachte der Earl of Phantomhive nach. Sebastian Michaelis - sein Butler. Ein loyaler Diener - ein egoistischer Teufel. Manchmal schien er treu wie ein Hund, in anderen Momenten schlau wie ein Fuchs. Meistens jedoch war er still und mysteriös, dunkel wie ein Schatten und gefährlich wie ein Raubtier auf Jagt. Und doch konnte Ciel sich nicht davon abbringen fasziniert zu sein anstatt Angst zu haben. Sein Bediensteter war weit mehr für ihn, als er sich eingestehen wollte und immer wenn Sebastian ihm widersprach fühlte er die Trauer und Enttäuschung wie eine Dornenanke um sein Herz. Stechend, schmerzend.

Ein gleißender Blitz erhellte das Zimmer, gefolgt von einem heftigen Krachen, als er unweit des Hauses einschlug. Ciel regte sich nicht. Auch das lauter gewordene Donnergrollen schien ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Das Gewitter war nun direkt über dem Anwesen und der Regen an den Fenstern ließ die Natur dahinter zu undeutlichen grauen Schemen verschwimmen.

Der Sechzehnjährige hob den Kopf und sah hinaus.

Eigentlich, dachte er, hätte Sebastian schon längst die Vorhänge vorgezogen, Ciel ins gemütliche Bett gesteckt und sich selbst auf die Kante gesetzt um zu warten, bis sein junger Herr eingeschlafen war.

Doch nicht heute. Erst vor wenigen Stunden hatte der Dämon seinen derzeitigen Herren verärgert, indem er sich über ihn lustig gemacht hatte. Der Adelige wusste, dass er überreagiert hatte, aber in dem Moment tat es ihm zu weh, von seinem Butler geneckt zu werden, denn nichts anderes war es, was der treue Diener getan hatte.

Ciel wusste doch selbst, dass er nicht perfekt war. Das war kein Mensch. Er seufzte und strich sich die dunklen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

_Du bist die Schwerkraft_

_Du ziehst mich runter_

Ja, Menschen waren nunmal nicht perfekt, das waren höchstens Dämonen, Teufel wie Sebastian einer war.

Abermals entschlüpfte ein Seufzen den zarten Lippen. Sebastian war wirklich perfekt: das schwarze Haar, die aristokratisch blasse Haut, das hübsche Gesicht, dem eine jede Frau sofort verfiel, die geheimnisvoll leuchtenden roten Augen. Und Ciel hatte die Blicke gesehen, so oft, dass er sie nicht mehr zählen konnte. Es waren nicht nur die Damen auf den Straßen oder den Bällen, auf die der Diener seinen Herren begleitete. Auch einige der jungen Männer drehten sich nach dem attraktiven Teufel um oder sahen ihm nach. Einige mit eifersüchtigem Ausdruck im Gesicht, andere mit Bewunderung oder gar ungestillter Gier und Verlangen.

Doch auch Ciel hatte sich schon dabei erwischt, wie er ihn beobachtete und musterte.

_Du bist der Regen_

_Und ich bin Land unter_

Es war nahezu unmöglich dem höllischen Wesen nicht zu verfallen, wenn es einem doch so nahe stand. Mehr als einmal hätte der junge Herr beinahe etwas gesagt, das er später sicher bereut hätte. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, sein Butler wisse das ganz genau. Andererseits hätte dieser es sich bestimmt nicht verkneifen können ihn damit zu necken. Und sei es nur um sich ein wenig die Langeweile zu vertreiben. Doch nie hatte Sebastian auch nur eine Andeutung gemacht. Aber wie konnte einer so aufmerksamen Person so etwas entgehen? Doch scheinbar hatte es der junge Adelige geschafft, seine Gefühle zu verbergen.

Oder der Teufel wollte seinen Vertragspartner mit der Ungewissheit quälen und seine Belohnung noch schmackhafter machen, überlegte Ciel, andererseits konnte es ihm ja eigentlich auch einfach gleichgültig sein, was sein Herr fühlte.

Der Gedanke war nicht angenehm und die Wut suchte sich wie schon so oft ihren Weg in das Gefühlschaos des Earls.

_Falls es dich interessiert_

_Der Versuch dich zu hassen_

_Hat plötzlich funktioniert_

Ruckartig stand der dunkelhaarige junge Mann auf, ohne auf das Buch zu achten, welches von seinem Schoß rutschte und laut am Boden aufkam um mit aufgeschlagenen Seiten liegen zu bleiben. Nervös tigerte er durch den Raum, strich mit den Fingerspitzen über das frisch gemachte Himmelbett, spürte den samtenen Stoff der Decke und das glatte Holz der stützenden Pfosten und blieb letztendlich an dem großen Fenster stehen um hinaus zu sehen. Vorsichtig legte sich eine seiner Hände gegen das durch trommelnde Regentropfen sanft vibrierende Glas. Die Kälte unter seinen Fingern tat gut und beruhigte seine Wut langsam. Wehmütig schaute er hinter sich in die Dunkelheit, sein Blick streifte das Buch und blieb an dem rechteckigen Papier, welches darunter hervorlugte hängen. Er wusste was es war, ohne genauer hinzusehen.

_Ich hab versucht unsere guten Zeiten_

_Für immer abzulichten, einzukleben und festzuhalten_

Das Foto zeigte ihn selbst in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er saß auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl, den Kopf seitlich gegen die Lehne gestützt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schlafend. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran. Es war früher Sommer gewesen und die Luft war angenehm warm, sodass er mit offenem Fenster hatte arbeiten können, allerdings hatte er wenig Lust auf den hohen Stapel Akten, Briefe und Verträge, den eine große Firma wie seine Spielwarenfabrik Funtom mit sich brachte. Er hatte also lieber gedöst, statt zu arbeiten.

Aber das ausnahmsweise einmal angenehme Klima war nicht der einzige Grund gewesen, dass er etwas anderes im Kopf hatte als Arbeit. Nein, damals hatte er eine Kamera erworben, die nicht nur aufzeichnete, was wirklich zu sehen war, sondern auch etwas oder jemanden, dem die fotografierte Person nahe stand.

Dabei war es gleichgültig ob besagte Wunschperson am Leben war, oder nicht.

Bei seinem kleinen Test, erinnerte Ciel sich, hatte er seinen Gärtner Finny abgelichtet und ihn ziemlich verwirrt, da auf dem Bild sein bereits verstorbener, tierischer Vogelfreund zu sehen war.

Nachdem er seine Freude über das gelungene Experiment in einem leicht überheblichen Grinsen äußerte, hatte er seinen Koch, seinen Gärtner und das tollpatschige Hausmädchen um ein Foto von Sebastian gebeten und diese waren sofort bereit die Bitte zu erfüllen. Er war so neugierig gewesen, wer einem Dämonen wie Sebastian wohl wichtig war. Leider dauerte es recht lange, bis das Foto vollendet war, aber Sebastian hatte sich immerzu bewegt und so schafften die drei Bediensteten es nicht einmal mit der großzügigen Hilfe von Ciels Geschäftspartner Lau und dessen kleiner Schwester unbemerkt ein Foto zu machen. Irgendwann gaben sie auf, der damals dreizehnjährige Earl schlief ein und als er wieder erwachte, lag dort auf seinem Schreibtisch das Bild.

Auf diesem jedoch, anders als in der Realität, stand Sebastian hinter dem Stuhl auf dem Ciels schlafender Körper ruhte, die Hand neben der Schulter seines Herren auf die Stuhllehne gelegt und sanft lächelnd. Woher das Foto kam und wer es gemacht hatte erfuhr Ciel nie, aber er war sich sehr sicher, dass sein Butler damals die Kamera auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen gesehen hatte und für das Bild verantwortlich war.

Dass Sebastian im näher als jeder Andere stehen sollte, gab dem jungen Adeligen jedoch ziemlich zu denken.

_Sie an mein Bett zu stellen und in Rahmen einzufassen_

_Doch das Glück hat uns verlassen_

_Du kannst es nicht lassen_

Zuerst hatte das Bild sauber eingerahmt in Ciels Nachttischschublade gelegen, später hatte er es herausgenommen und als Lesezeichen verwendet. So konnte er es sich ansehen, ohne dass Sebastian nachgefragt hätte. Immerhin wäre es Papierverschwendung gewesen es wegzuschmeißen. Seit der junge Mann das Foto gesehen hatte, änderten sich seine Gefühle und sein Verhalten Sebastian gegenüber stetig. Er wurde launisch, fühlte sich vermehrt zu seinem Butler hingezogen, sah ihn mit anderen Augen und war nach jeder noch so kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit stundenlang beleidigt und verletzt.

Oft war er jedoch derjenige, der diese Streitereien provozierte, indem er an allem was der Dämon tat etwas auszusetzen hatte.

_Ich werf dein Bild an die Wand_

_Ich will dass es zerbricht_

Mehr als einmal hatte er das Bild zerreißen wollen, er rahmte es ein, zerbrach es in einem Anflug von plötzlicher und überwältigender Wut, nur um es dann doch wieder in ein Buch zu legen. Es war wie ein Fluch, immer wieder musste er an den Dämonen denken, beobachtete seine katzengleichen Bewegungen, genoss die selten gewordenen Berührungen umso mehr und versetzte Sebastian dann doch einen Schlag auf die Wange, sobald er realisierte, was er tat und sich dafür schämte.

Seine Gefühle spielten verrückt wenn der Teufel in der Nähe war und Ciel liebte und hasste es.

_Es gleitet aus meiner Hand_

_Jetzt seh ich nur dich und mich_

Er wusste nicht weiter, sein ganzes Leben schien sich von ihm zu entfernen, hin und wieder weinte er sich in den Schlaf. Die Albträume kamen wieder und somit befahl er Sebastian wieder an seinem Bett zu wachen, bis er eingeschlafen war.

Nicht nur Sebastian hatte unter Ciels Stimmungen zu leiden, auch Bard, der Koch des Phantomhive Haushalts bekam mehr als einmal sein selbst gekochtes und stolz präsentiertes Essen ins Gesicht geschmissen, obwohl er sich mit Sebastians Hilfe durchaus verbessert hatte und nun einfache Gerichte fehlerfrei zubereiten konnte. Und Finny, der junge Gärtner mit dem sonnigen Gemüt wurde stiller und vermied es, seinem jungen Herren in den Korridoren zu begegnen. Maylene hingegen, das Hausmädchen welches eine heftige Verliebtheit zeigte wenn Sebastian in der Nähe war, litt neben Sebastian am meisten unter Ciels ungebändigter Eifersucht, welche sich in den fiesesten Aufgaben und die gemeinsten Strafen zeigte, die dem Herren einfielen. Ciel wollte Sebastian für sich und doch auch nicht.

_In einem Scherbenmeer_

_Sag was es dir bringt, wenn meine Welt versinkt_

Nach einiger Zeit hatte der junge Mann eingesehen, dass er sich unmöglich verhielt und versuchte es wieder zu ändern. Er entschuldigte sich, wurde still und zog sich vermehrt in sein Arbeits- oder Schlafzimmer zurück um zu lesen und nachzudenken. Als er fünfzehn wurde, hatte die Situation im Haushalt sich schon fast wieder normalisiert. Ciel vermied es negativ aufzufallen, die neckischen Kommentare zwischen dem Hausherren und seinem Butler setzten wieder ein, die Bediensteten wurden offener.

Es war seine Schuld, sinnierte Ciel als er sich zurück zum Fenster drehte, wenn er seine Gefühle gleich so akzeptiert hätte, wie sie waren, wäre das alles nie passiert.

_Ich will sehen wie sie zerspringt_

_In einem Scherbenmeer_

Er hatte gesehen, wie ihm alles entglitten war, was er je geliebt hatte. Es lag alles in Scherben, doch mit Hilfe seiner Bediensteten hatte er jedes noch so kleine Teil wieder zusammenfügen können. Noch sah man die einzelnen Splitter, doch bald würden auch diese miteinander verschmelzen, bis die Furchen so unscheinbar wären, dass das Glas wieder glatt und ohne Fehler die sanften Sonnenstrahlen reflektieren würde. Und solange würde Ciel warten, er hatte gelernt und sich in Geduld geübt.

Die Gedanken des jungen Adeligen wanderten zurück zu seinem Streit mit Sebastian am frühen Abend des regnerischen Tages und er begann seine Reaktion auf dessen sicher nicht allzu böse gemeinten Bemerkungen zu bereuen. Er hätte ihn nicht gleich hinausschmeißen sollen. Ihm nicht sagen sollen, dass er ihn bis zum Morgen nicht mehr sehen wollte.

_Du bist das Salz_

_In meiner Wunde_

_Du bist die Tausendstel jeder Sekunde_

Aber Sebastian verstand auch einfach nicht, wie er sich fühlte, oder er wollte ihn nicht verstehen. Immer wieder ärgerte er Ciel. Und doch konnte dieser immer nur an seinen Butler denken. Die Gedanken und Gefühle kamen zurück, egal wie oft der junge Earl versuchte sie loszuwerden.

Konnten Dämonen überhaupt fühlen, wie Menschen es konnten? Würde der Teufel überhaupt in der Lage sein seinen Herren - zumindest in der Theorie - zu lieben?

_Falls es dich interessiert_

_Der Versuch dich zu hassen_

_Hat bestens funktioniert_

Erneut fühlte Ciel wie die Verzweiflung in ihm aufstieg. Und mit der Verzweiflung kam die Wut. Sebastian würde ihn nicht lieben, selbst wenn er es könnte. Er war doch nur ein kleiner, unbedeutender Mensch, niemand besonderes, nicht mal besonders attraktiv. Zumindest war das die Meinung des Sechzehnjährigen.

Was sollte Sebastian denn bitte an ihm finden, wo er doch so gemein gewesen war und teilweise noch immer überreagierte.

_Ich hab versucht das Glück nicht zu verlieren_

_Für immer hinter Glas einzuschließen und einzufrieren_

Ob Sebastian wohl wusste, dass seinem Herren das Foto fast heilig war?

Am liebsten hätte Ciel einfach die Zeit damals angehalten, aber er wusste, dass der Wunsch erst im Nachhinein entstanden war. Damals hatte er das Glück ja nicht mal wertschätzen können.

Man merkt erst, wie teuer einem etwas ist, wenn man es verliert.

Aber warum musste das alles immer so schmerzhaft sein? Und warum hatte er sich nur so entwickelt. Er bereute es zutiefst.

War er denn so überheblich gewesen, dass er nie gesehen hatte, wie egoistisch er handelte?

_Luftdicht zu versiegeln, doch du brachst trotzdem aus_

_Ich hab fest mit dir gerechnet_

_Doch die Gleichung geht nicht auf_

Er hatte sich zu sehr auf Sebastian verlassen, immer gedacht, dass dieser ihn vor allem beschützen würde. Sogar vor sich selbst und seinen inneren Dämonen.

Ciel lachte leise und strich mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über das dunkle Holz des Fensterrahmens. Sein warmer Atem ließ das kühle Fenster beschlagen und die Sicht noch schlechter werden, als sie durch den Regen schon war. Die grauen Regenschleier wurden noch immer durch Blitze erhellt, hin und wieder zeichneten sich gespenstisch aussehende Baumschatten ab. Doch Ciel hatte keine Angst mehr.

Früher, dachte der junge Mann, da hatte er soviel Angst, dass er bei Gewittern regelmäßig bei seinen Eltern ins Bett gekrochen war. Nach deren Tod hatte er immer Sebastian bei sich gehabt, welcher ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit vermittelt hatte.

_Ich werf dein Bild an die Wand_

_Ich will dass es zerbricht_

Und jetzt war dieser sicher unten bei den Anderen in der Küche oder wo sie sich sonst trafen, sobald ihr Herr sich ins Bett begeben hatte, überlegte Ciel enttäuscht und seufzte. Manchmal war er eher auf sich selbst wütend, als auf seinen Butler. Oder er war wütend, weil Sebastian sich dem Befehl nicht widersetzt hatte und geblieben war. Aber das konnte er nicht, der Vertrag ließ es nicht zu, dass er klare Befehle missachtete.

Ciel wusste nicht, was passieren würde, sollte er es versuchen, aber er wollte es auch nicht unbedingt herausfinden. Immerhin wollte er nicht, dass dem Teufel irgendetwas geschah. Meistens zumindest.

_Es gleitet aus meiner Hand_

_Jetzt seh ich nur dich und mich_

_In einem Scherbenmeer_

Er hatte schon oft mit ansehen müssen, wie sein Butler verletzt wurde. Meistens seinetwegen.

Mehr als einmal hatte Sebastian sich vor seinen Herren geworfen und ihn mit seinem eigenen Leib geschützt. Ciel erinnerte sich noch gut an den Vorfall mit seiner Tante Angelina Durless, Madame Red genannt. Der "Jack the Ripper"-Fall.

Damals hatte die verwitwete Ärztin einige junge Prostituierte brutal getötet, aus Wut und Eifersucht, dass diese das Kinderglück was sie sich wünschte ablehnten. Dabei geholfen hatte ihr der rot liebende Todesgott Grell Sutcliff, welcher sich als ihr Butler verkleidet hatte. Sebastian und sein Herr hatten die zwei gestellt und als Madame den Versuch unternahm Ciel anzugreifen, eilte dessen Butler ihm zu Hilfe und verletzte sich dabei schlimm an der Waffe des Shinigamis.

Grells Herrin jedoch war nicht in der Lage ihren Neffen zu töten und so nahm der Todesgott ihr das Leben.

_Sag was es dir bringt, wenn meine Welt versinkt_

_Ich will sehen wie sie zerspringt_

In der Zeit danach litt der Dreizehnjährige sehr unter seinen Gewissensbissen, seinen mehr denn je zurück kommenden Albträumen.

Er wusste, dass es nur bedingt seine Schuld gewesen war, doch egal wie oft er sich das auch versuchte einzureden, das Gewicht auf seinem Herzen blieb. Der Winter ging, der Sommer kam und mit ihm das Gefühl etwas ändern zu müssen.

Die Tage wurden heller und Ciel versuchte dieses Licht auch in sein Leben zu lassen, ging seiner Neugier nach und erwarb zum Spaß an der Freude die magische Kamera, die alles nur noch schlimmer machte.

_In einem Scherbenmeer_

_In einem Scherbenmeer_

Nicht immer, dachte der junge Phantomhive, konnte alles nach Plan gehen. Es gab immer unsichere Faktoren, die oft schwer oder sogar unmöglich zu berechnen waren.

Der Dunkelhaarige sah zurück in das langsam erlöschende Feuer, das einst flackernde Licht der Flammen wurde zu glühender Asche. So wie auch Ciels Hass und sein Wunsch nach Rache langsam in den Schatten der jüngsten Vergangenheit gerieten. Der Durst nach Gerechtigkeit, der den kleinen Jungen damals noch angetrieben hatte wurde vergessen. Aus dem Jungen wurde langsam ein Erwachsener. Seine Weltsicht veränderte sich.

_Und ich lauf barfuß durch den Raum_

_Durch die Scherben unseres Traums_

Der Sechzehnjährige seufzte zum wiederholten Male in dieser Nacht. Er war nicht mehr so arrogant zu glauben, dass er keine Fehler machte. Er war vielleicht sogar derjenige mit den meisten Fehlern.

Doch er hatte sich gebessert, er kannte sie nun, die kleinen und die großen Fehlentscheidungen, die er getroffen hatte.

Im Nachhinein war alles oft so viel klarer. Die Momente der Wut oder Unentschlossenheit konnten ihn nicht mehr beeinträchtigen.

Er war am Boden gewesen und hatte es geschafft sich mit Hilfe seiner Freunde Stück für Stück wieder aufzurichten.

Und ja, er hatte Freunde, gute Freunde, das konnte er nun sehen. Er war so blind gewesen.

_Ich will fühlen wie das Glas die Haut berührt_

_Und ich lauf barfuß durch den Raum_

Früher, da hatte er Sebastian immer schlecht behandelt. Entweder weil er selbst sich unwohl fühlte, oder weil er Sebastian die verschiedensten Gefühlsregungen entlocken wollte. Und Sebastian hatte reagiert. Ciel kannte die Gesichtsausdrücke seines Butlers gut, sie hatten sich in seine Erinnerung gebrannt. Wie er eine Augenbraue hochzog, wenn er skeptisch war. Sein spöttisches Lächeln, welches er seinem Herren so oft gezeigt hatte. Aber auch das zufriedene Leuchten seiner Augen, wenn Ciel das tat, was der Teufel wollte und das leichte heben seiner Mundwinkel, wenn ihm eine Katze über den Weg lief.

Der junge Adelige kicherte leise. Sebastians Liebe zu Katzen war etwas Einzigartiges, etwas Besonderes. Es machte ihn menschlicher. Ciel hatte sich oft darüber lustig gemacht. Ob der Dämon ihm verzeihen würde?

Der mysteriöse Mann war wie ein loderndes Feuer an dem sein Herr sich gern die Finger verbrannt hätte. Immer wieder und wieder.

_Ganz egal ich spür es kaum_

_weil dein Bild mich niemals mehr verletzen wird_

Bis jetzt hatte Ciel seine Gefühle immer unterdrückt, in sein Innerstes eingeschlossen und verborgen. Nun war es vielleicht an der Zeit mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen. Reden sollte ja wirklich helfen und wen außer seinen Butler könnte er darauf ansprechen? Dieser könnte ihm mit Sicherheit Antworten auf viele seiner Fragen geben. Selbst wenn er die Gefühle seines Herren nicht erwiderte, es verletzte Ciel mehr in Unwissen zu versinken, als wenn er sich mit seinem Vertragspartner ausgesprochen hätte. Da war der junge Earl sich sicher.

_Ich werf dein Bild an die Wand_

_Ich will dass es zerbricht_

Die Wut, welche den Streit heraufbeschworen hatte, war verraucht und der Adelige wusste, dass es nur sein Stolz gewesen war, der ihn seinen loyalen Butler hatte wegschicken lassen. Einer seiner Fehler. Zu viel Stolz machte einsam und auf Dauer auch verletzlich.

Die Regentropfen, die fast gleichmäßig gegen das Fenster schlugen fügten sich zu einer Melodie zusammen, die nur Ciel hören konnte. Es war ein Lied der Natur, mal schneller und mal langsamer. Vom heulenden Wind unterstrichen und sonderbar tröstend.

Langsam sank die Stirn des Dunkelhaarigen gegen die Scheibe und er schloss das azurblaue Auge, welches nicht von der weichen Augenklappe verdeckt war.

_Es gleitet aus meiner Hand_

_Jetzt seh ich nur dich und mich_

Er würde sich heute noch entschuldigen müssen, doch dazu musste er sich dazu durchringen seinen Befehl zu widerrufen.

Die anderen vier Angestellten rückten in den Hintergrund, Ciel konzentrierte sich nur noch auf seinen Butler. Er sah die große Gestalt vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern, wie sie atmete und ihn ansah. Sie tat nichts, nur schauen. Die blutroten Augen mit den katzenhaft geschlitzten Pupillen geradewegs auf seine eigenen gerichtet, ein schmales Lächeln auf den verlockenden Lippen.

Ob Sebastian ihn je wieder so sanft anlächeln würde?

_Ich werf dein Bild an die Wand_

_Ich will dass es zerbricht_

Die Gestalt verschwamm, wandte sich ab und ging. Ciel folgte seinem Hirngespinst mit den Augen, bis es von der dichten Schwärze des Vergessens verschluckt wurde. Etwas kitzelte den jungen Adeligen an der Wange. Verwundert hob er eine Hand und strich darüber, fühlte Feuchtigkeit an seinen Fingerspitzen. Die Hand wanderte langsam weiter zur Schläfe, durch sein dunkles Haar, bis sie die Schleife fand, die seine schwarze Augenklappe hielt und löste sie, dann öffnete er die Augen. Alles war Sebastians Schuld.

Die Tränen, das sich-unfähig-fühlen. Und doch konnte dieser nichts dafür. Er wusste es ja nicht einmal.

_Es gleitet aus meiner Hand_

_Jetzt seh ich nur dich und mich_

_In einem Scherbenmeer_

Sebastian würde immer bei ihm bleiben, das hatte er versprochen. Und er würde dieses Versprechen einhalten, das wusste der Sechzehnjährige. Als alles fort war, war der Mann bei ihm gewesen. Als sein Leben den Tiefpunkt erreicht hatte, hatte er ihn wieder aufgerichtet. Sie waren gemeinsam durch die Hölle gegangen, da war er sich nun sicher. Der Teufel musste etwas für seinen Herren empfinden, sonst hätte er nie versucht ihn aufzumuntern. Ciel hatte die kleinen Gesten einfach nie wirklich bemerkt.

_Sag was es dir bringt, wenn meine Welt versinkt_

_Ich will sehen wie sie zerspringt_

_In einem Scherbenmeer_

Oft hatte der junge Earl geglaubt, sein treuer Diener wolle ihn nur ärgern, ihn schlecht machen und verletzen. Ihn dabei beobachten, wie er verzweifelte. Doch nun wusste er es besser. Er hatte das kleine Lächeln immer für bösartig gehalten, einfach weil der Lächelnde ein Wesen war, das in Büchern als Böse dargestellt wurde. Jedem Kind wurden Geschichten erzählt, in denen der mutige Prinz seine Prinzessin aus den Fängen von Drachen oder Teufeln befreit. Nun war er sich sicher, dass die Prinzessinnen nicht entführt worden waren, sondern freiwillig fortliefen. Verführt und verfallen.

_Falls es dich interessiert_

_Der Versuch dich zu hassen_

_Hat plötzlich funktioniert_

Er hatte Sebastian gehasst, dafür was er war, dafür was er in ihm auslöste und dabei nicht bemerkt, dass es kein Hass war sondern verleumdete Liebe, die ihn trieb und strafte.

Aber jetzt wusste er es, er würde hinuntergehen in die Küche, oder in die Bibliothek und würde sich entschuldigen. Dann würde er Sebastian um ein Gespräch bitten und ihm alles beichten. Und dann würde er sehen, wie der vermeintlich sadistische Teufel reagierte. Sei es mit Spott oder mit Wut, Ciel war überzeugt, dass er es ertragen könnte. Einfach weil er das Richtige getan hatte.

Entschlossen drehte er sich um und suchte sich in der Dunkelheit den Weg zur Tür. Das Feuer war vollkommen erloschen und nicht einmal das sanfte Glimmen der Kohlen erleuchtete noch die Finsternis. Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür ließ den jungen Adeligen im Schritt verharren. Als keine Antwort kam, schwang sie lautlos auf, doch Ciel konnte nicht erkennen wer gekommen war. Das kurz darauf aufglimmende Leuchten zweier roter Augen nahm er jedoch mit einem erleichterten Seufzen wahr. Sebastian. Auch wenn dieser eigentlich nicht dort sein durfte, freute sein Herr sich über die Anwesenheit des Dämonen.

"Junger Herr? Seid ihr noch wach?", fragte der Butler und hatte seine Stimme auf ein Minimum reduziert um besagten Herren nicht zu wecken. "Ja, Sebastian. Komm rein, kannst du etwas Licht machen?"

Wenige leise Schritte, ein Rascheln und ein Wort in einer anderen, fremden Sprache, dann züngelte eine kleine Flamme am restlichen Holz im Kamin empor und erhellte das blasse Gesicht des Teufels. Verlieh ihm damit ein noch geheimnisvolleres Aussehen.

Das Feuer wuchs, als Sebastian neues Holz aus dem nebenstehenden Korb nachlegte und verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme. Der Schwarzhaarige richtete sich auf und bat seinen Herren dann näher zu kommen und sich zu wärmen. Ciel bemerkte erst jetzt, dass es doch recht kühl im Zimmer geworden war.

"Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht hier sein, aber ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, dass ihr auskühlen könntet, wenn ihr vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen wärt und das Feuer verloschen . Meine aufrichtigste Entschuldigung." Damit verbeugte sich der Butler und vermied es seinem Herren in die Augen zu sehen.

"Ist schon in Ordnung, ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu dir. Ich sollte mich entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass du deinen Kommentar nicht böse gemeint hast, aber ich war verletzt und in dem Moment so wütend, dass ich dich ungerecht behandelt habe. Es tut mir Leid."

Überrascht ob dieser Offenheit hob der Dämon den Kopf und Ciel konnte eine leise Freude in den roten Irden erahnen. Er war ihm also wirklich nicht egal, der Gedanke ließ das Herz des Adeligen einen Satz machen.

"Komm her, setz dich bitte.", forderte der Sechzehnjährige seinen Vertragspartner auf, ließ sich selbst auf das schmale Sofa sinken und klopfte mit der Hand neben sich auf den Stoff. Der Aufforderung nachkommend setzte der Bedienstete sich neben seinen Herren und lauschte ihm, als dieser begann, seine Gedanken und Gefühle vor ihm auszubreiten. Die Verwunderung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als der Jüngere endete, doch konnte eben dieser auch andere Regungen in den leuchtenden Augen des Anderen ausmachen. Freude, Glück vielleicht und noch etwas anderes. Etwas tiefes.

"Kurz gesagt, ich liebe dich. Das ist mir klar geworden.", sagte der Dunkelhaarige ernst und war überrascht, als der Ältere ihn statt zu lachen in die Arme schloss.

"Junger Herr - nein, Ciel. Ich freue mich über deine Gefühle, allerdings kann ich nicht direkt sagen, dass es Liebe ist, was ich fühle. Ich bin ein Teufel, ein Wesen der tiefsten Hölle. Ich habe bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nie aufrichtige Liebe erfahren und weiß nicht, was man dabei fühlt. Aber ich fühle mich momentan glücklich. Ich wollte dich nie verletzen und es tat mir Leid, wann immer ich es tat." Er glitt langsam vom Sofa und kniete sich vor seinen jungen Herren. "Würdet ihr mir die Ehre erweisen mir zu zeigen, was es bedeutet zu lieben und geliebt zu werden?" Erwartungsvoll sah der Schwarzhaarige hinauf in das vor Scham sanft gerötete Gesicht des schmalen Jungen, der ihn liebte. "Ja, ich werde tun, was ich kann.", war die glückliche Antwort, bevor dieser sich nach vorne in die wartenden Arme seines Butlers und Freundes, seines Geliebten fallen ließ, welche ihn schützend und warm umschlossen. Sebastian trug ihn zum Bett, setzte ihn darauf und beugte sich dicht über ihn.

Und als sich ihre Lippen berührten wusste Ciel, dass er glücklich werden würde. Gemeinsam würden Sebastian und er alles schaffen können, was sie sich vornahmen. Denn in dem Kuss steckte so viel Liebe, die nur darauf wartete entdeckt und ausgelebt zu werden. Von beiden Seiten.

* * *

Waaah, was hab ich getan?

Nunja, jetzt kann ich es eh nicht mehr ändern... Die Story war da und ging auch nicht wieder weg. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen und ihr wart beim Lesen genauso gefangen, wie ich beim schreiben (das hab ich noch nie erlebt). Ich weiß, dass der Liedtext oft nicht auf den ersten Blick zu dem passt, was ich geschrieben habe, manchmal sogar nicht mal auf den zweiten, aber zumindest für mich ist es schlüssig. Vielleicht können Andere außer mir das ja auch nachvollziehen. Außerdem musste ich etwas abweichen, weil ich keine Bad-Ends mag... Tut mir Leid, wenns nicht gefällt, aber ich mag es.

Alles Liebe,

Luzifer


	2. Another Night (Nightcore)

Disclamier: Nix meins, Kuroshitsuji gehört Yana Toboso und das Lied `Another Night´ ist von Nightcore.

* * *

Vor den Fenstern zeigte sich ein klarer Sternenhimmel, der leise Gesang einer Nachtigall erklang. Die Bewohner des großen Anwesen in der Nähe von London schienen zu friedlich schlafen, unter warmen Decken verborgen und süße Träume habend.

Das junge Dienstmädchen von attraktiven Märchenprinzen mit schwarzem Haar und roten Augen, der kleine Gärtner von Spaß und Spiel in mit seinen Freunden der freien Natur und der Koch von fantastischen Gerichten, selbst zubereitet.

Der ältere Hausvorstand von Kaffeekränzchen aus der Vergangenheit in der er noch Butler war, selbst der riesenhafte Hund, welcher sich in der Eingangshalle zusammengerollt hatte träumte von Knochen, Lob und seinem dämonischen Herrchen, das eigentlich nur Butler war.

Das Bett ebendieses Herrchens jedoch war leer und verwaist. Der Schwarzhaarige Dämon saß tief über Akten und Rechnungen gebeugt in der Bibliothek und schrieb eifrig, sortierte und seufzte hin und wieder. Er brauchte nicht viel Schlaf, deshalb würde er sich hinlegen, wenn er fertig war mit den Abrechnungen dieses Monats. Vielleicht auch gar nicht, der Stapel an Unterlagen schien kein Ende zu nehmen.

Doch gab es in jedem Anwesen auch einen Herren und der Herr des Phantomhive Anwesens war Ciel Phantomhive, sechzehn junge Jahre alt. Seines Zeichens Wachhund der englischen Königin. Als solcher musste er Verbrecher jagen und Tatorte besichtigen, wenn er jedoch schlief, besaß er eine Unschuld, derer er sich nicht einmal bewusst war. Seine Vergangenheit belastete ihn oft, doch nicht so heute Nacht.

Er träumte nicht von Gefangenschaft und Schmerzen, nein. Er träumte von seinem Butler. Seinem Dämonen. Sebastian Michaelis. In seinen Träumen war der scheinbar junge Mann sanft, flüsterte seinem Herren süße Worte ins Ohr und besah sich mit ihm die untergehende Sonne.

_Another night, another dream, but always you_

_It's like a vision of love, it seems to be true _

Es war nicht der erste Traum dieser Art, doch Ciel war glücklich darüber. Wer würde nicht ein Picnick auf einer Blumenwiese, einen romantischen Strandspaziergang oder einen ruhigen Abend vor dem Kamin wählen, wenn die Alternative nur Schmerz, Trauer und Einsamkeit bot. Und für diese angenehmen Träume hatte Ciel sogar in Kauf genommen in den Armen seines Bediensteten zu liegen. Ändern was er träumte konnte er sowieso nicht.

Nach dem ersten friedlichen Traum war er verwirrt gewesen, hatte den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes mehr denken können.

_Another night, another dream, but always you_

_In the night I dream of love so true _

Nach einiger Zeit musste er sich allerdings eingestehen, dass er Sebastian in seinen Träumen nicht nur duldete, sondern ersehnte. Und auch am Tag wanderten die Augen des Hausherren immer wieder zu der schlanken Gestalt des Teufels. Er beobachtete die grazilen Bewegungen, das sanfte Lächeln auf den vollen Lippen, wenn Sebastian am Fenster stand und in den Garten hinaus blickte, das amüsierte Funkeln der unmenschlichen Augen bei ihren kleinen Neckereien.

_Just another night (just another night) _

Der Mann war schön und das wusste Ciel, er sah die Blicke der Damen, schmachtend und verliebt. Aber er selbst war ja nicht besser, seine Blicke folgten seinem Butler wann immer er ihn sah, seine Wangen röteten sich und sein Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen, wenn die katzenhaften roten Augen ihn dabei erwischten. Noch hatte Sebastian ihn nicht darauf angesprochen, aber sein wissender Blick machte Ciel nervös. Sicher wusste der Teufel von seiner Wirkung. Bei Frauen war sie offensichtlich, bei Männern etwas verdeckter, aber nichtsdestotrotz spürbar.

_Another night, another dream, but always you_

_It's like a vision of love, it seems to be true _

Ciel drehte sich in seinem Bett umher, in seinem Traum strichen sanfte Finger über Wange und Schlüsselbein, seine königsblauen Augen versanken in blutroten, bis er sie schloss um die Berührungen noch intensiver spüren zu können. Der weiche, moosdurchsetzte Boden unter ihm rückte in den Hintergrund, das Rauschen der Bäume wurde nurnoch unbewusst wahrgenommen. Die sonnenbeschienene Lichtung auf der sie saßen löste sich auf. Es schien alles so real und doch wusste der junge Herr, dass es nur ein Traum war.

_Another night, another dream, but always you_

_In the night I dream of love so true _

Doch selbst dieses Wissen hielt ihn nicht davon ab genussvoll zu seufzen und seine Wange weiter in die behandschuhte Hand zu schmiegen. Der weiche Stoff war angenehm, aber er wollte die Haut darunter spüren, von der er wusste, dass sie noch weicher war. "Sebastian, bitte. Zieh sie aus, deine Handschuhe...", murmelte er.

Der Blauäugige vernahm ein leises Kichern, öffnete die Augen, als die liebkosende Hand verschwand und sah zu, wie sich der Butler mit Hilfe seiner makellosen Zähne seiner Bitte entsprach. "Euer Wunsch sei mir Befehl." Der Schwarzhaarige schnurrte geradezu und verpasste Ciel damit eine angenehme Gänsehaut.

_In the night, in my dreams, I'm in love with you_

_'Cause you talk to me like lovers do _

"Sebastian, warum ist das alles nicht echt? Es wäre so schön..." Ein Seufzen des Kleineren folgte. "Ihr müsst nur etwas sagen junger Herr, ich bin immer für euch da." Die dunkle Stimme schmeichelte Ciels Ohren und er ließ sich zur Seite sinken, sodass er mit dem Kopf auf dem Schoß seines Butlers lag, dieser ihm sanft durch das Haar strich. Erneut schlossen sich die Augen des Jüngeren und er genoss das liebevolle Streicheln des Schwarzhaarigen. "Ich würde alles für euch tun, das wisst ihr."

_I feel joy, I feel pain, 'cause it's still the same_

_When the night is gone, I will be alone _

"Das mag sein, aber das sagst du auch nur in meinen Träumen. Ich möchte es dir nicht befehlen, du sollst mich von dir aus lieben. Sobald ich aufwache bist du wieder nur mein Butler." Der Schwarzhaarige schwieg und Ciel spürte Tränen hinter seinen Liedern brennen. "Kann ich denn nichts tun, was dich mir näher bringt? Mein Stolz ist zu groß, als dass ich dir einfach alles sagen könnte und ich habe Angst dass du mich auslachst. Auch wenn ich theoretisch weiß, dass du nicht Lachen wirst und nur mein Stolz verhindert dass ich darüber mit dir spreche, praktisch kann ich es einfach nicht!" Verzweifelt riss er die Augen auf und sah in traurige rote Katzenaugen. Seine Hände verhakten sich im weißen Hemd des Anderen.

_Talk, talk, I'll talk to you_

_In the night, in your dreams_

_Our love so true _

"Sprich mit mir, ich werde immer für dich da sein. Ich bin mir sicher ich liebe dich auch." Die Stimme des Teufels war wie eine Decke, die sich sanft um Ciels Schultern legte und Sicherheit, Wärme und vor allem Liebe versprach. "Ich mag ein Teufel sein, hier und in deiner Welt, aber wenn ich auch nur einigermaßen nachdenken könnte, würde mir klar sein, dass du etwas Besonderes bist. Deine Seele ist so rein, deine Unschuld trotz der Vergangenheit so vollkommen... Beichte mir und ich bin sicher, dass du nicht enttäuscht wirst."

_Talk, talk, I'll talk to you_

_In the night, in your dreams_

_Our love so true _

"Wirst du mich nicht hassen? Einen Mann zu lieben ist doch nicht...normal, oder?" Unsicherheit lag in den dunkelblauen Augen. "Ich denke es ist egal welches Geschlecht der Partner hat, wichtig ist nur dass man sich aufrichtig liebt. Du sagst du liebst mich und ich glaube dir. Aber ich kann nicht sagen dass mein anderes Ich dich liebt und ich selbst bin nicht wirklich. Nur eine Traumgestalt."

_Another night, another dream, but always you_

_It's like a vision of love, it seems to be true _

Der Sechzehnjährige hatte diese Worte mehr als einmal gehört. Er hatte sich schon oft selbst gesagt, dass das alles nicht echt war. Nur ein Traum der aus Ciels Wunsch heraus geboren wurde seinem Butler nahe zu sein. Ihn offen lieben zu dürfen ohne dafür Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen oder von Anderen bewertet zu werden. Und dann war da noch die Angst vor Zurückweisung. Der Gedanke an seine Verlobte drehte ihm den Magen um. Durch seine Gefühle für Sebastian wurde ihm klar, dass alles was er für Lizzy empfand nur Freundschaft war, vielleicht auch Geschwisterliebe, aber niemals mehr.

_Another night, another dream, but always you_

_In the night I dream of love so true _

Er hatte sich immer jemanden gewünscht, bei dem er sich fallenlassen konnte. Keine Angst vor Verrat oder Spott haben musste. In Sebastian hatte er nun so jemanden gefunden, aber jetzt stand ihm seine eigene Unsicherheit im Weg. Arm in Arm mit seinem Stolz lachte sie ihn an, wann immer er sich seinem Butler komplett anvertrauen wollte.

_Another night, another dream, but always you_

_It's like a vision of love, it seems to be true _

Am liebsten hätte Ciel sich für immer in seinen Träumen verkrochen, wäre nie mehr aufgewacht. Mit dem Traum-Sebastian erlebte er mehr Glück als er je bei einem Anderen gespürt hatte. Es war nicht vollkommen, denn Ciel war sich seines Traumes bewusst, aber es war mehr als er sich in der Realität erhoffen konnte. Er glaubte nicht, dass der Echte Sebastian mehr in ihm sah als einen oft unerträglichen Herren oder ein leckeres Essen.

_Another night, another dream, but always you_

_In the night I dream of love so true _

Also träumte Ciel lieber. Träumte von Wäldern und Wiesen, langen Spaziergängen im romantischen Schein der Abendsonne. Hand in Hand mit einem Wesen, das die meisten als nicht-existent einordnen würden. Er selbst hatte es auch nur geglaubt, weil er noch ein Kind war. Nein, er war jung gewesen, aber kein Kind. Seine kindliche Unschuld hatte er in der Zeit seiner Gefangenschaft verloren. Aber er hatte das Wesen gesehen, nunja, zumindest die Schatten und die Dunkelheit aus der es kam.

_In the night, in my dreams, I'm in love with you_

_'Cause you talk to me like lovers do _

Und nun lag er auf dem Schoß dieses Wesens und genoss die schmalen Finger an seiner Wange und in seinen Haaren. Er vertraute einer Person, deren wahre Gestalt er ebenso wenig kannte wie ihre eigentliche Persönlichkeit. Das einzige was er über seinen Butler wusste, war die Liebe zu Katzen. Das war alles. Sebastian hatte einst gesagt er wäre anders als viele Dämonen und Teufel und Ciel glaubte ihm. Aber er kannte auch keine Anderen außer Sebastian, oder besser jenen den er Sebastian Michaelis genannt hatte.

_I feel joy, I feel pain, 'cause it's still the same_

_When the night is gone, I will be alone _

Ciels eine Hand schummelte sich unter den Kragen seines Traumbutlers, die Andere löste die Kravatte. Er strich den Hals hinab zum Schlüsselbein, wie Sebastian es früher an diesem Abend auch bei ihm getan hatte. Doch die Haut unter den Fingern des Kleineren war temperaturlos, weder warm noch kalt. Unecht. Er wusste dass die Nacht bald vorbei sein musste und wollte sich verabschieden. Langsam setzte er sich auf und legte seine Hände an die Wangen seines Dieners. "Sebastian..."

Er wollte es ausprobieren. Er wollte ihn küssen, das erste Mal. Wer wusste, ob er nächste Nacht wieder von ihm träumen würde. Zaghaft kam er mit seinem Gesicht dem des rotäugigen Teufels näher. Dieser regte sich nicht, schloss aber die Augen. Und dann spürte Ciel es: weiche Lippen auf seinen, sein erster Kuss. Es war angenehm, aber nicht so berauschend wie er gehofft hatte. Die Zeit des Erwachens war gekommen und sein Gegenüber löste sich auf.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er an die Decke über seinem Bett. Er war erwacht.

_Just another night, it's all that it takes_

_To understand the difference between lovers and fakes_

_So be there, be there _

Ein schmales Gesicht schob sich in sein Blickfeld. Eines mit sanften roten Augen und verlockenden vollen Lippen. Zwei weiche schwarze Strähnen seitlich auf den Wangen liegend. Sebastian. Der Echte, das Original.

"Ihr habt gerufen?"

Verwirrt setzte Ciel sich auf, rieb sich die Augen. Er war noch nicht ganz wach, sein Stolz noch schlafend und so verlangte er: "Küss mich!" Dann griff er verzweifelt nach oben und zog den verdutzt schauenden Mann am Nacken zu sich hinunter um seine Lippen auf die des Anderen zu legen. Und dieses Mal war das berauschende Gefühl da, Schmetterlinge flogen in seiner Brust durcheinander, ein Feuerwerk von Glücksgefühlen explodierte in seinem Kopf und ließ ihn sich leicht anfühlen. Es war viel mehr als Ciel sich hätte vorstellen können und als Sebastian den Kuss erwiederte glaubte der Jüngere das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Die Lippen des Butlers waren warm und noch viel weicher als die seines Traumdoppelgängers. Die Arme, die sich leidenschaftlich um den schmalen Leib des Jüngeren schlangen waren vorsichtig und Ciel fühlte sich mehr als nur beschützt. Er fühlte sich geliebt. "Ich liebe dich.", keuchte er, als sie sich zum Luftholen trennten und lehnte sich nah an den Älteren.

"Ich fühle genauso, junger Herr. Ich bin glücklich dass ihr euch überwinden konntet." Das leise, dunkle Lachen vibrierte duch Ciels Körper und stimmte eine Saite an, von der der Blauäugige nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es sie gab.

Hinter den Fenstern ging langsam die Morgensonne auf und beleuchtete zwei glückliche Personen in einer engen Umarmung.


	3. Sommertage

Disclamier: Nix meins bis auf die Idee, die Figuren gehören Yana Toboso...

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive stand am offenen Fenster und sah hinaus, die Sonne schien und Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich. Ein perfekter Tag um ihn draußen zu verbringen, ein Picnick im Garten, ein kleiner Spaziergang durch den schattigen Wald. Alles wäre besser gewesen als das, was er zu tun hatte. Büroarbeit. Es gab wenig schlimmeres als an einem so schönen Tag in einem Arbeitszimmer gefangen zu sein. Selbst die weit geöffneten Fenster konnten nicht über den hohen Stapel Akten hinweg täuschen, der sich auf dem ausladenden Schreibtisch stapelte. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen lehnte sich der junge Hausherr des prächtigen Phantomhive-Anwesens mit überkreutzten Armen auf das Fensterbrett und beobachtete seine Angestellten im Garten.

Maylene, das extrem weitsichtige Hausmädchen war gerade dabei die Wäsche auf lange Leinen zu hängen, die Quer durch einen Teil des riesigen Gartens gespannt waren. Dabei schielte sich hin und wieder zu der hochgewachsenen Gestalt in schwarz hinüber, die keine dreißig Meter weiter geduldig versuchte den kleinen, blonden Gärtner Finny davon abzuhalten mit seinen Bärenkräften mehr Schaden als Nutzen zu verursachen. Neben einem ausgrissenen Baumstamm saß ein älterer Mann, einen Teebecher in den Händen haltend und sachte lachend. Tanaka, der Hausvorstand.

Auf der anderen Seite des Stammes lag ein Hund mit hellem Fell, größer als ein Perd und offensichtlich von der Jadt träumend, denn seine großen Pfoten zuckten und ihm entkam das ein oder andere leise Bellen, manchmal auch ein knurrendes Wimmern. Alles in allem schien der Traum des dämonischen Höllenhundes Pluto ziemlich aufregend zu sein.

Eine Explosion in der Küche trieb auch den fluchenden Küchenchef durch die Hintertür ins Freie. Ciel hörte entfernt etwas über "Meisterkoch Bardroy", "schnellere Kochmethoden" und "Flammenwerfer" aus dem Wortschwall heraus und konnte nicht verhindern schadenfroh ob der zusätzlichen Arbeit zu grinsen. Wenn er schon arbeiten musste, während die Anderen sich draußen amüsierten, dann sollte wenigstens einer der Angestellten das auch.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zurück zu der athletischen Gestalt neben seinem Gärtner. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, doch Ciel brauchte ihr nicht ins Gesicht zu blicken um zu wissen dass die blutroten Augen amüsiert, aber ebenso geduldig und ein wenig genervt funkelten. Er kannte diesen Blick zur Genüge, hatte ihn schon so oft gesehen, dass er sich in seine Erinnerung gebrannt hatte. Und immer hatte der Ältere dabei dieses nichts sagende Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Nachdenklich drehte sich der Hausherr um und musterte den Aktenstapel, welcher zu seinem Verdruss nicht von alleine verschwunden oder wenigstens geschrumpft war. Dennoch entschied der Achtzehnjährige sich dazu ebenfalls in den Garten zu gehen. Er hatte keine Lust auf Briefe, Akten, Papiere und Einladungen zu irgendwelchen Bällen. Sollte sein Butler sie doch heute Abend nachdem er zu Bett gegangen war sortieren und beantworten. Jetzt würde er eben diesen draußen besuchen. Ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt im schwarzen Butler-Frack, die im sonnelicht funkelnden roten Augen auf ihn gerichtet und breit Lächelnd. Ciel schnaubte. Der Andere würde ja sehen was er davon hatte ihn so anzugrinsen.

Zwei lange Schritte und eine kurze, kraftvolle Handbewegung später verteilten sich die hinuntergestoßenen Papiere im Raum, schwebten kreuz und quer und kamen auf dem polierten Parkettboden oder den komplett staubfreien Regalen zur Ruhe. Dann verließ der Hausherr zufrieden sein Arbeitszimmer und beeilte sich aus dem Haus zu kommen. An der Tür entledigte er sich seiner Schuhe und fühlte das angenehm kühle Gras unter seinen bloßen Fußsohlen als er in die brennende Sonne trat.

"Junger Herr, Ihr werdet doch nicht vor ein paar Briefen und Akten fliehen um euch stattdessen hier draußen einen Sonnenstich zu holen?"

Manchmal hatte Ciel Lust seinem Butler den Hals umzudrehen, allerdings befürchtete er dass das auch nichts ändern würde. Kein Wunder, immerhin war dieser ein ziemlich langlebiger Teufel. Wenn selbst Gewehrkugeln ihn nicht töten konnten, was sollten dann die schmalen Hände eines Achtzehnjährigen ausrichten können? Außerdem wurde er ja noch gebraucht und sei es nur für lästige Arbeiten wie Informationsbeschaffung oder das Ausschalten gegnerischer Parteien. Nicht zu vergessen dass Sebastians Süßigkeiten die besten waren die Ciel je gegessen hatte und das sollte etwas heißen!

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich auf der Flucht bin?", versuchte der Jüngere den Anderen aus der Reserve zu locken und lächelte spöttisch. "Vielleicht möchte ich einfach nur nicht, dass du dich langweilst während ich schlafe?" Keine sichtbare Reaktion.

"Man könnte fast meinen, der junge Herr würde sich um seinen Butler sorgen. Ich wäre geneigt dem zu glauben, wenn ich nicht wüsste dass Ihr mich nur ärgern wollt." Zähne knirschend drehte Ciel sich um. Seinen Bediensteten ignorierend schritt er hinüber zu seinem Hausmädchen, welches gerade fertig war mit seiner Aufgabe und stumm, das Gesicht gerötet das Gespräch verfolgt hatte. Nun schaute sie verlegen zu Boden und knickste vor ihrem Herren, brachte diesen damit auf eine Idee, wie er seinen Butler vielleicht verärgern konnte. Er wollte endlich einmal einen anderen Gesichtsausdruck bei Sebastian sehen als dieses nichts sagende Lächeln.

"Maylene, sei doch so freundlich und sag Finny er soll eine Decke aus der Bibliothek holen, danach gehst du zu Bard und sagst ihm er soll die Nachmittagstorte mitbringen. Und du selbst könntes das Geschirr mitbringen und den Anderen sagen, dass ich sie zu einem Picnick einladen möchte.", unterbreitete er ihr die Idee und beobachtete interessiert wie ihr aufgeregter Blick aus freudig schimmernden Augen nervös zwischen ihm und ihrem Schwarm hin und her huschte.

Ein Picnick mit ihrem Liebsten? Nein, das war es nicht was Ciel im Sinn hatte und so fügte er an Sebastian gewandt hinzu: "Du weißt ja was du zu tun hast, mein Arbeitszimmer muss aufgeräumt werden, die Papiere sortiert und bearbeitet. Außerdem ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Fenster der Galerie im ersten Stock und die meines Zimmers ziemlich schmutzig sind. Aber wenn du mit allem fertig bist, kannst du uns gern Gesellschaft leisten. Dann back aber bitte vorher noch einen Kuchen mit frischen Erdbeeren und Schlagsahne, wärst du so lieb?"

Der Achtzehnjährige wusste, dass er zum Frühstück die letzten Erdbeeren vertilgt hatte und dass es recht lange dauerte Neue in der Stadt zu kaufen. Besonders wenn sie so perfekt sein sollten wie er es von Sebastian verlangte. Aber Ciel wollte ja auch nicht, dass sein Butler es rechtzeitig schaffte. Er wollte ihn nur einmal versagen sehen. Einmal sollte er einen Befehl nicht ausführen können.

Ein wenig enttäuscht sah das Hausmädchen ihren Herren an, verbeugte sich aber ohne murren abermals und ging hinüber zu ihrem blonden Kollegen, welcher gerade versuchte den umgeschmissenen Baum wieder gerade aufzurichten. Ciel sah wie sich das Gesicht des jungen Gärtners zuerst erhellte, als Maylene ihn ansprach, jedoch nach einem Blick auf Sebastian ein wenig traurig wurde.

Auch bei seinem Koch konnte der Hausherr diese Reaktion beobachten, Tanakas Blick hingegen wurde eher nachdenklich. Pluto war einfach nicht wach zu bekommen, aber das war gut so, würde dieser doch allein durch seine Größe und seinen Appetit das Essen zum Chaos machen.

"Wie lange möchtest du hier noch herumstehen und Löcher in die Luft gucken? Alles was du jetzt schaffst musst du heute Nacht nicht machen. Achja, da fällt mir ein, dass der große Kleiderschrank im Keller einmal ausgemistet werden müsste. Ich würde meinen das schaffst du auch noch, nicht?" Ciel freute sich, dass ihm noch etwas eingefallen war, auch wenn eigentlich weder die Fenster geputzt, noch Kleidungsstücke aussortiert werden mussten. Aber Sebastian würde, der gehorsame Butler der er war alles erledigen, wie es ihm aufgetragen wurde. Auch wenn er dafür saubere Fenster putzte oder einen riesigen Schrank komplett aus und wieder einräumte.

"So etwas sollte ein Butler der Familie Phantomhive schon können, junger Herr.", kam die ruhige Antwort des Schwarzhaarigen, als er sich verbeugte und nach einem genervten Handwink seines Herren im Anwesen verschwand. Ciel fluchte leise. Irgendwann, nahm er sich vor, irgendwann würde er es schaffen den Teufel aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er musste nur geduldig warten.

"Junger Herr!" Der junge Mann drehte sich dem aufgeregt mit einem Arm winkenden Gärtner zu, auf dem anderen trug dieser einen kleinen Stapel Decken. "Junger Herr, wo wollen Sie denn Picnicken? Soll ich die Decken hier auf die Wiese legen, oder lieber im Rosengarten? Sebastian hat die Rosen dort so schön gemacht!"

"Wir können ruhig hier bleiben, nicht? Am besten du breitest die Decken dort drüben im Baumschatten aus, dann holen wir uns auch keinen Sonnenstich.", zeigte Ciel in Richtung einiger blühender Büsche unter einer großen Eiche mit dichtem Blätterdach. Dann sah er zu, wie seine Bediensteten seinen als Bitte getarnten Befehlen nachkamen und ein schönes Picnick vorbereiteten. Die riesige Schokoladentorte stand in der Mitte der Decke, darum herum zwei Kannen Tee mit verschiedenen Sorten, einige große Platten selbstgebackener Kekse, Tassen, Teller und Besteck. Auch Sebastian tauchte kurzzeitig auf um Maylene daran zu hindern das teure Geschirr zu zerbrechen.

Der Achtzehnjährige begab sich auf die Decke und forderte Maylene, Finny, Bard und Tanaka auf ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, dabei ignorierte er das sechste Gedeck gekonnt. Als sie alle bequem saßen fielen ihm die erwartungsvollen Blicke auf, die ihm geschenkt wurden. "Was ist mit euch los?"

Es war Bard der antwortete: "Warum lassen Sie Sebastian nicht mit uns die Torte essen, junger Herr? So viele Aufgaben kann selbst jemand wie er nicht schaffen, das wissen Sie. Er hat doch immer alles für Sie getan, war immer unmenschlich perfekt. Das hat er sich verdient." Mit einem traurigen Blick auf den freien Platz zwischen Maylene und seinem Herren fügte Finny etwas naiv hinzu: "Haben Sie sich gestritten? Ich bin sicher Sebastian ist traurig, dass er nicht mitessen kann. Er mag Sie doch sicher."

Überrascht von der plötzlichen Kritik wich der junge Herr den Blicken aus und sah auf, als er aus dem Augenwinkel die dunkle Gestalt des Butlers an einem der Galeriefenster stehen sah. War er wirklich so gemein? Wenn den anderen Bediensteten das schon auffiel musste es so sein.

Sollte er Sebastian von seinen unnützen Aufgaben befreien und ihn bitten sich dazu zu setzen? Oder sollte er nach seinem Plan gehen?

Die schwarze Gestalt fixierend fragte er die Anderen: "Sebastan ist immer perfekt, ja. Hat immer gelächelt, war immer höflich und geduldig. Aber wollt ihr ihn nicht auch einmal versagen sehen? Mal einen anderen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht? Nicht dieses stoische Lächeln? Vielleicht Verärgerung oder Überraschung?" Nachdenkliches Schweigen antwortete ihm.

Dann beugte Maylene sich vor: "Junger Herr, kann es sein, dass Sie verliebt in Sebastan sind? Ich habe mir auch schon oft gewünscht er würde mich anders ansehen. Und er ist wirklich, wirklich attraktiv." Sie lief rot an.

Ciel erstarrte. Verliebt? Er? Nie und nimmer! "Nein, er ist ein Mann! Und er ist mein Butler!" Für sich fügte er noch hinzu: Und er ist ein Dämon.

"Denken Sie mal darüber nach, sie suchen seine Nähe und beschäftigen sich vermehrt nur mit ihm, Ciel.", überraschte Tanaka die Gruppe. Es war das erste mal dass jemand ihn in dieser kleinen Gestalt sprechen hörte. Und dann gleich so etwas. Der Hausherr überlegte. War es wirklich so offensichtlich dass er Sebastians Nähe suchte ohne dass dieser es als auffällig empfand? Sah man ihm denn wirklich an, dass er fast nurnoch über seinen Butler nachdachte? Ihn reizte, ärgerte und beschäftigen wollte, wo er ihn beobachten konnte?

Ciel fühlte sich unwohl, so durchschaubar. Sonst konnte nur Sebastian in ihm lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. "Ich denke darüber nach", versprach er und nahm sich ein paar Kekse, an denen er scheinbar tief in Gedanken herumknabberte. Minuten verstrichen.

"Vielleicht habt ihr Recht.", gestand er dann, "Vielleicht bin ich ein ganz kleines bisschen in Sebastian verliebt." Das breite Grinsen der Personen um ihn herum schien ihm nicht aufzufallen. Ebenso wenig wie die hochgewachsene Gestalt deren Schatten auf ihn fiel. "Es ist mir eine Ehre, junger Herr."

Erschrochen drehte sich der Angesprochene um. "Sebastian!" Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte und sein Gesicht strahlte geradezu. "Das Arbeitszimmer ist wieder ordentlich, die Fenster geputzt und die Kleidung im Keller-Schrank neu sortiert.", erklärte er und stellte die riesige Erdbeertorte auf einen schnell freigemachten Platz suf der Decke. Den anderen Angestellte stand der Mund weit offen. So kannten sie den allzeit relativ emotionslosen Butler nicht.

Jetzt aber konnte man ihm ansehen, dass er sich freute, glücklich war. Ciel dagegen war knallrot im Gesicht und schien vor Scham im Boden versinken zu wollen als Sebastian sich neben ihm niederließ. Maylene entschuldigend ansehend legte der Schwarzhaarige seine Arme um die schmale Gestalt seines Herren und zog ihn zu sich.

Als das Hausmädchen das sah, wusste sie dass sie einfach nicht die Richtige war. Und trotz ihrer Verliebtheit, oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen freute sie sich für die zwei. Sie schwor sich, wenn der junge Herr Sebastian noch einmal schlecht behandeln sollte, würde sie mit ihm schimpfen, Köpfe würden rollen. Symbolisch natürlich. Ob sie dafür gefeuert würde oder nicht.

Jetzt sah sie jedoch zu, wie der kleinere Herr sich an seinen Butler kuschelte, nach oben in sein Gesicht blickte und die Augen schloss, als dieser seinen Kopf zu einem sanften Kuss senkte. Es war nur eine kleine Berührung ihrer Lippen, aber Beiden konnte man ihr Glück darüber ansehen.

"Guten Appetit", flüsterte der Größere als sie den Kuss lösten. "Ist alles mit Liebe gebacken."


End file.
